For the Family
by hippiechick2112
Summary: Death saw that Henry always held onto his family as his anchor. Away from his wife and children in Korea, he soon realized that families came in all shapes and sizes. He would do anything for those he loved. Story twenty-one in the series "After My War".


**For the Family**

 **Note and Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own _M*A*S*H_ and neither should you. Enjoy!**

* * *

I had to sit back and think on this man for a while before committing myself to this review. I mean, he always gets to me. It's not that he was a bad person. On the contrary, he had good intentions. Mostly though, it went up in smoke.

To be honest, Henry Blake was…well, _pathetic_. He was an only surviving child out of ten born to his parent. In turn, he was coddled to the point of spineless. This followed him into adulthood as well. He always turned to somebody who could hold him up and pretended to be in charge.

He was also unique in other ways. He wasn't the typical man that women flocked to, but they sure as hell used him in relationships (he did the same, no doubt about it). By the time he reached medical school, he had fragile self-esteem, but he always meant well. He liked to help others when he could. That was what led him to his career anyway.

What held him together the most was family. Without them, he was nothing. Even when he married and started his own, Henry always had that anchor to hold onto. Everyday, when he was home, when the Army was dragging him down and the alcohol did not do it anymore, there was his family. While he and his wife Lorraine held characteristics that strengthened the other, it was truly the other members that held the reins and their family together. Henry was along for the ride.

But it was Korea that changed his perspective on family forever. Henry departed for that unknown land and commanded an M*A*S*H unit in a war that held no boundaries. It wasn't just the shooting and the wounded that bothered Henry. There were officers who stuck to the regulations of the Army and always went over his head. Drafted doctors always tried to manipulate him and pouted when he never stuck with them. Enlisted personnel always relied on him to make amends to the rules and let them get away with everything.

Oh, and there was much more! Henry's head spun to think about it. I mean, his company clerk depended on him for parental advice in exchange for running his camp efficiently. An orderly dressed in women's clothing and came up with all sorts of zany plans to ditch the Army. His chaplain was also a lush (just like Henry was) who tried to balance out his vows with his vices.

For Henry though, it was tough. Sure, he was the oldest and always tried to compete with the younger crowd and beat off the sticklers to the rules. He held affairs behind his wife's back, even going as far as dating someone half his age. There were also the drinking binges. Henry drank more in Korea than any other time in his life. Any occasion he had, there was always alcohol at hand. He was more concerned about his liquor cabinet than anything else he held.

Deep in the night, when all was said and done, Henry knew that all he had left was his family. _That_ was all that kept him going. But Lorraine and his children were not with him. A new one was forming. The people who served with him became close to him. They were not related by blood. Indeed, they alone understood the pain and torment he experienced. They shared with him a bond that even Lorraine could not understand. She was what was normal, heart and soul. The people of the 4077th, not matter who they were, became what defined the trauma of war.

Yes, Henry wanted to forget Korea, but the family he forged together without his knowing was one he did not expect. While he missed the one at home with a passion that consumed him, he knew that he could not live without those who also were sent into this exile. His heart beat for their wellbeing. He would do anything in his power to make them happy and safe, no matter the cost. And what was what got him through to his discharge over a year later. He held onto that other family.

In the autumn of 1951, Henry had enough points earned to go home. While he was elated that Lorraine and his children were in sight, he slowly realized that he was also losing his other family. That broke him apart too. He had been held together for so long by these people that he could not see them left behind. But he had to think of himself.

Henry was sent to his chopper with fanfare. While wounded came, he was told that he was fired. With a smile, Henry waved at his camp one last time before boarding. He arrived at the airport in Kimpo sometime later and entered his plane, the last in line. It took off minutes later. Hell, it was smooth sailing for a while…until they reached the Sea of Japan. Then, there was an explosion at the rear and shouting. Henry tried the best he could to help the others, but it was too late. The plane was engulfed in flames and it crashed into the water below.

I am Death though…and there is always a way to me. Henry Blake did not have a life after the war. He chose to hold onto his family though. No matter where he turned, there was always somebody to hold him in times of trouble. That gave him the strength to move on. Even if he could not lead in life, he sure as hell took charge in death…and he went out in a blaze.


End file.
